


Fake Date

by deltachye



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, i was so ready to roundhouse kick his ass all of ep 2 but. soft spot now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [actress!reader x tenma sumeragi]Oh yeah, fake date your co-star for a bit to prepare for your roles as boyfriend/girlfriend. It’s just acting, so it’s not like either of you will catch feelings. (Because that always works out.)
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fake Date

“You don’t have to make that face, [Name]-chan.”

“I have the right to be grossed out!” you argued to your manager. “Sumeragi’s an asshole. I heard from Chi that he treats his co-stars like shit since he’s so far up his own ass.”

“Well, this is your first lead, so… suck it up.”

“Do I _seriously_ have to play his love interest?” you groaned, slumping back into your seat. “You should’ve signed me onto a better role.”

“Stop whining. Getting onto a production with this director is nearly impossible, but she really liked you. The cast is full of stars. You’re a _lead_. This is going to do a lot for you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Does the script have any kissing?” you sulked. Your manager averted his eyes awkwardly and you scowled.

“Great.”

\---

“Sumeragi Tenma. Nice to meet you.”

“[Surname] [Name]. Pleasure.” You studied his face after he let go of your hand. The handshake was firm and warm—very professional, as expected. He had bright orange hair that was striking against delicately lilac eyes and a tall, athletic build. Today you and him had just happened to bump into each other in the lobby, but he’d called out your name with a surprising familiarity that you didn’t expect.

“I’ve got a proposal before we start our table read tomorrow,” he announced, so suddenly that you didn’t even have enough time to ask how his day had been. You blinked, not used to people talking over you like this.

“Okay…?”

Proudly, he puffed his chest out.

“Let’s go out. On a date.”

“Uh… no.”

“ _What_?!”

\---

“If it was for the role, you should’ve just said so.”

“ _I_ thought you could’ve figured it out from context. Jeez.”

“…sorry for slapping you. But you should’ve backed off.”

“Right, because it’s _my_ fault…” He winced as he shifted the can of cold tea on his cheek. Sighing, he continued, flashing you a look to make sure you were listening. “Anyways, I figured that since we don’t know each other we should act out the motions beforehand so we’re more comfortable at acting as a couple. I don’t want to let the director down. She’s a big name.”

“I know who Sanada Nastume is,” you snapped, wondering if he was making a dig at your popularity compared to his. You were the same age as him and also went to Ouka High, and you also acted on TV—however, you’d started a lot later due to your parents, and you weren’t anywhere near of a star as Sumeragi Tenma was. Every time you were mentioned, it was always in comparison to Sumeragi. You huffed, shifting in your seat beside him. “But yeah, it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I’ll pick you up from your place tomorrow then?”

He was so straightforwardly business-like with it that it felt like you were going to arrange a meeting in your calendar rather than go out on a date. You tried not to grimace and nodded.

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Then, see you later.”

“Hey, Sum—Tenma?” You dug around in your pockets and handed over a crumpled note before he could walk away. “For the make-shift ice pack.”

“What? No, I don’t need it. If you’re my girl you don’t gotta pay for anything in your life.” He winked—was that one staged, or?—and walked away, leaving you blushing furiously as you shoved the money back into your coat.

This wasn’t looking good.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: https://deltachye.tumblr.com/


End file.
